Universidad Pompeu Fabra Barcelona
Presentación general En la Universidad Pompeu Fabra los estudios de Comunicación Audiovisual empezaron con la implantación de esta nueva universidad en Barcelona el año 1993. El grado de Comunicación Audiovisual desea formar titulados conocedores del mundo audiovisual en sus ramas teórica y práctica; fomentar la capacidad crítica, analítica y reflexiva en relación con el hecho audiovisual, con un conocimiento técnico y estético de las formas, los procesos y las tendencias de la comunicación audiovisual de nuestro entorno, y proporcionar un conocimiento exhaustivo de las técnicas y de los procesos de creación y de difusión audiovisuales en sus diversas fases, así como las interrelaciones entre autores, instituciones, empresas, apoyos y receptores del sector. Los estudiantes deben conocer las metodologías y los conceptos aplicables en las diferentes ramas de investigación, desarrollo e innovación de la comunicación audiovisual y de los futuros entornos tecnológicos. Más allá de su dimensión industrial, el fenómeno cinematográfico y audiovisual representa uno de los aspectos más relevantes y definidores de la cultura contemporánea. Es por ello que el International Master in Audiovisual and Cinema Studies (IMACS) debe ofrecer a los estudiantes una gran formación en el campo de la cultura audiovisual que les abra salidas profesionales que partan de la investigación, como las que pueden necesitar instituciones, centros docentes, filmotecas, centros de arte, festivales o empresas editoriales en relación con el sector audiovisual. Este Master debe posibilitar a los estudiantes adquirir los conocimientos sólidos y críticamente contrastados necesarios para poder iniciarse en la investigación dentro de los estudios cinematográficos en relación con el audiovisual contemporáneo. La mirada a la tradición para poder interpretar el panorama audiovisual actual es una de las claves para que los estudiantes inicien sus hipótesis de trabajo sobre el presente y el futuro del audiovisual en nuestros días. Además, el Master debe proporcionar la capacidad necesaria para poder realizar posteriormente una tesis doctoral. Las competencias que se deben adquirir al cursar el Master deben ser: * Capacidad para conocer las teorías y los métodos de investigación en el cine y el audiovisual contemporáneos. * Capacidad para conocer las nuevas formas de representación y de dramaturgia que se encuentran en el cine y el audiovisual contemporáneos. * Capacidad de análisis y de pensamiento crítico. * Creatividad en la lectura hermenéutica de las imágenes. * Habilidad para escribir y comunicar las ideas que generan las imágenes. * Capacitación para realizar una investigación propia a partir de los conocimientos y de los métodos de investigación adquiridos. Las salidas profesionales pueden ser las siguientes: * Investigación en el campo de los estudios cinematográficos y audiovisuales. * Docencia en el campo de los estudios cinematográficos y de la comunicación audiovisual en general. * Gestión y programación en instituciones dedicadas a la conservación, catalogación o divulgación de la obra cinematográfica y audiovisual, como filmotecas, festivales, museos y centros culturales. * Ejercicio de la crítica y la escritura cinematográfica y audiovisual especializada. En estrecha relación con el Master en Estudios de Cine y Audiovisual Contemporáneos en el Departamento de Comunicación de la UPF existe el Grupo de Investigación CINEMA (Centro de Investigación Estética de los Medios Audiovisuales) dirigido por Xavier Pérez. Los recientes trabajos y congresos que ha organizado el Grupo se han basado en la investigación de los corrientes estéticos del audiovisual contemporáneo en el marco europeo y la radiografía de los cánones industriales, narrativos y simbólicos que configuran el cine europeo contemporáneo y su relación con las industrias culturales de cada país. Un proceso de investigación que tiene que rendir cuenta de las mutaciones del sector audiovisual hegemonizado por los soportes electrónicos y los grupos multimedia, y su incidencia en las tipologías del consumo. Para tener más información sobre el Grupo de Investigación CINEMA de la Universidad Pompeu Fabra: http://www.upf.edu/cinema/es/ Para tener más información de los programas, horarios, requisitos de admisión del Master en Estudios de Cine y Audiovisual Contemporáneos: http://www.upf.edu/decom/es/masters/cine/ http://www.upf.edu/mastercinema/es/mobilitat_europea/ La web site genérica de la Universidad Pompeu Fabra: http://www.upf.edu/''' ' Programa ' ' Listado de los cursos propuestos para el curso 2014-15 según los Módulos establecidos en la convención del IMACS. Calendario Académico, Horarios y otras informaciones prácticas para los estudiantes: '* INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE PARA LA MATRICULACIÓN. LEER ATENTAMENTE. ' ' ' '''1. '''El estudiante en Movilidad que quiera realizar una estancia en la Universidad Pompeu Fabra durante el Master Internacional debe saber que nuestro calendario académico está organizado en trimestres, a diferencia de las otras universidades que integran el convenio. Este hecho se debe tener en cuenta ya que los cursos que se imparten son más intensivos debido a su menor duración. '''2'. No todas las asignaturas del Master Internacional en Cine y Audiovisual se imparten en español. En cada programa se anuncia en qué lengua se impartirá la asignatura, o bien español o bien catalán. El estudiante en movilidad podrá cursar en español el número mínimo de cursos requeridos por el convenio. En el caso que el estudiante estuviera interesado en otras asignaturas que se den en catalán puede igualmente matricularlas. La experiencia de más de 15 años impartiendo cursos en catalán a extranjeros que no sabían la lengua, certifica que no es un problema seguir los contenidos teniendo conocimientos previos del español o de cualquier otra lengua románica. MASTER 1 – 1era. MOVILIDAD. 2ndo. SEMESTRE Master Internacional // 3er. Trimestre Universidad Pompeu Fabra Módulo de estudios especializados nº6: Teoría/historia del arte y la estética del cine (5 créditos ECTS) Los motivos visuales en el cine. Profesor: Dr. Jordi Balló Módulo de estudios especializados nº7: Patrimonio, archivos y historia del cine (5 créditos ECTS) Arte y expresión. Profesor: Por determinar Módulo de estudios especializados nº8: Sociología, economía y tecnología del cine y del audiovisual (5 créditos ECTS) Cine y Televisión: nuevos imaginarios y fronteras de la ficción. Profesora: Dra. Glòria Salvadó Módulo de estudios especializados nº9: Cultura visual y antropología de las imágenes (5 créditos ECTS) Estética del Cine Contemporáneo. Profesor: Dr. Manuel Garín Módulo de estudios especializados nº10: Prácticas contemporáneas de la imagen (5 créditos ECTS) Los géneros en el cine contemporáneo. Profesor: Dr. Carlos Losilla MASTER 2 – 2nda. MOVILIDAD. 1er. SEMESTRE Master Internacional // 1er. Trimestre Universidad Pompeu Fabra Módulo de estudios especializados nº11: Teorías de las formas visuales y sonoras (5 créditos ECTS) El cine en las salas de exposición. Profesor: Dr. Carles Guerra Módulo de estudios especializados nº12: Historia de las formas visuales y sonoras (5 créditos ECTS) Imaginarios del cine de Hollywood. Profesor: Dra. Núria Bou ATENCIÓN. Esta clase se imparte en lengua catalana. Módulo de estudios especializados nº13: Prácticas de los nuevos medias y cultura de las imágenes (5 créditos ECTS) Intersecciones contemporáneas entre cine, televisión y cómic. Profesor: Dr. Ivan Pintor Cursos de Metodología de la Investigación en el Master (5 créditos ECTS) Historia Crítica de las Metodologías de Investigación en Cine y en el Audiovisual. Profesor: Dr. Santiago Fillol La web para usos académicos y de investigación''. (5 créditos ECTS) ' Profesor: Dr. Lluís Codina '''Períodos lectivos:' • 1er. Trimestre Universidad Pompeu Fabra: 25.09.2014 – 22.12.2014 • 3er. Trimestre Universidad Pompeu Fabra: à confirmer Períodos de exámenes y/o de presentación de los trabajos según la asignatura y los criterios del profesor/a: • 1er. Trimestre Universidad Pompeu Fabra: à confirmer • 3er. Trimestre Universidad Pompeu Fabra: à confirmer Para tener más información acerca de los Programas de las distintas asignaturas y los métodos de evaluación consultar: http://www.upf.edu/decom/es/masters/cine/pla_docent_cine.html Para obtener información sobre los programas de las asignaturas, ver: http://www.upf.edu/decom/es/masters/cine/pla_docent_cine.html Más información: http://www.upf.edu/mastercinema/en/ Trámites administrativos Trámites administrativos que el estudiante en movilidad debe respetar de forma imperativa: Paso 1. Contactar con el Departamento de Comunicación de la UPF (master.dcom@upf.edu) para que faciliten los datos para realizar la inscripción on-line en el Master de la UPF. Paso 2. 'Una vez realizada la inscripción ''on-line es necesario enviar escaneada la siguiente documentación: # Una fotocopia del documento de identidad o del pasaporte; # Una fotocopia del seguro médico válido en Barcelona Esta documentación debes enviarla escaneada a master.dcom@upf.edu Lista de profesores '''• Profesora Núria Aidelman Feldman. Sus principales líneas de investigación son la pedagogía del cine, el análisis fílmico a partir de los procesos de creación, el estudio de la creación cinematográfica y fotográfica a partir de archivos de rodaje y contactos, el cine comparado, el ensayo cinematográfico y la fotografía documental. Codirige el proyecto de pedagogía del cine Cinema en curs y las actividades de la asociación A Bao A Qu. Es editora, con G. de Lucas, de Jean-Luc Godard. Pensar entre imágenes. '' '• Dr. Fran Benavente''' se doctoró con una tesis sobre estadios liminares de los géneros cinematográficos, particularmente en el western. Sus otras líneas de investigación principales se centran en la teoría y análisis del cine y la televisión, la historia del cine europeo desde la modernidad, la historia de la ficción televisiva, y la política de las imágenes. Ha publicado textos sobre los nuevos cines alemán, polaco y sobre cine portugués contemporáneo. En estos momentos prepara, junto a Gloria Salvadó, una publicación sobre la conspiración como motor narrativo de la ficción popular. '•''' Dra. Núria Bou''' Entre sus líneas de investigación principales se halla el estudio de la hermenéutica simbólica en el cine, el estudio del imaginario del cine clásico de Hollywood y el análisis de las distintas representaciones de Eros en la historia del cine. Autora de La mirada en el temps. Mite i passió en el cinema de Hollywood ''(Premio de ensayo Josep Vallverdú), ''Plano/Contraplano. De la mirada clásica al universo de Michelangelo Antonioni, Diosas y tumbas. Mitos femeninos en el cine de Hollywood, premio de ensayo Carles Rahola. Con Xavier Pérez escribió El tiempo del héroe. Épica y masculinidad en el cine de Hollywood. '•''' Dr. Jordi Balló. Principales líneas de investigación: el documental de creación, cine y pintura, las relaciones entre cine, teatro y literatura. Director de exposiciones del Centro de Cultura Contemporanea de Barcelona. Productor de documentales. Ha publicado, con Xavier Perez “La semilla inmortal. Los argumentos universales en el cine” y de “Yo ya he estado aquí. Ficciones de la repetición”. Autor, entre otros, de “Imágenes del silencio. Los motivos visuales en el cine”. '''• Dr. Gonzalo de Lucas. Principales líneas de investigación: montaje, cine comparado, ensayo audiovisual. Programador de cine documental y experimental en Xcèntric (Centro de Cultura Contemporánea de Barcelona, CCCB). Ha publicado, entre otros, “Jean-Luc Godard. Pensar entre imágenes”, “El blanco de los orígenes”, “Vida secreta de las sombras. Imágenes del fantástico en el cine francés”. Miembro del consejo de redacción de Cahiers du Cinéma-España. • Dr. Santiago Fillol Su línea de trabajo profundiza en una historia de las formas del cine, desde la confluencia hermenéutica entre la Figuración cinematográfica y la Historia. Su tesis doctoral propone un abordaje a la historia del cine a través del fuera de campo, prestando especial atención a las tensiones históricas y figurativas .Ha publicado textos sobre los nuevos cines alemán, francés, así como sobre el nuevo cine del Este. Es autor de textos sobre Philippe Garrel o Robert Rossen. En paralelo a su labor investigadora y docente, ha realizado diferentes piezas cinematográficas y el largometraje documental (Ich Bin Enric Marco, 2009). • Dr. Manuel Garín 'es profesor de Formas de la Narración Serial, Taller de Sonido y Banda Sonora en los Estudios de Comunicación Audiovisual de la UPF. En 2012 se doctoró en Teoría, Análisis y Documentación Cinematográficas por la misma universidad, con la tesis El gag visual y la imagen en movimiento. Ha realizado estancias de investigación en la Tokyo University of The Arts (2009) y la University of Southern California (2010), financiadas por el Programa de Becas FPU. En paralelo, desarrolla el proyecto de audiovisual comparado Gameplaygag. Between Silent Film and New Media, exhibido en conferencias y exposiciones en ciudades como Paris, Los Angeles y Yokohama. Colabora habitualmente en la revista de cine Contrapicado. '• Dr. Carles Guerra, '''conservador jefe '''de el Museu d’Art Contemporani de Barcelona (MACBA). Comisario de exposiciones, crítico de arte, analista de políticas culturales y producción visual. Sus trabajos investigan los usos que se realizan de la imagen en los campos de la educación, los medios de comunicación y el arte contemporáneo, así como sobre las políticas culturales del postfordismo. Forma parte del grupo de estudios sobre televisualidad del Media Studies Program de la New School (Nueva York). Sus producciones más recientes son «Oficina para la tematización de la juventud», «N de Negri. Conversaciones con Toni Negri a cargo de Carles Guerra» y «Allan Sekula habla con Carles Guerra» . '•''' Dra. Mercè Ibarz.' Sus líneas de investigación son: Historia de la imagen; Cine y fotografía de lo real; Interrelaciones de la imagen: cine y artes plásticas.Autora de ''Buñuel documental. Tierra sin pan y su tiempo, tesis de doctorado (Prensas Universitarias de Zaragoza, 1999), y coautora de diversos trabajos de referencia sobre Buñuel, entre ellos Buñuel. New readings (edición de P. W. Evans e I. Santaolalla, BFI, London 2004) y Terre sans pain. Version complète restaurée et version censurée (CRDP, Lyon 2008). '•''' Dra. Imma Merino''' Su tesis doctoral versa sobre la subjetividad y la autorepresentación en el cine de Agnès Varda. Así mismo, está desarrollando un estudio sobre otros cineastas documentalistas que hacen manifiesta su subjetividad: Johan van der Keuken, Alain Cavalier, Chantal Akerman, David Perlov, Carmen Castillo, entre otros. Ha publicado textos sobre Jacques Demy & Agnès Varda, François Truffaut, Jean Vigo, las mujeres cineastas del “nuevo cine alemán”, Mercedes Álvarez y sobre diversos documentalistas catalanes, entre otros. '•''' Dr. Xavier Pérez'. Sus líneas de investigación son la hermenéutica aplicada al cine, el estudio narratológico del suspense, y las relaciones entre cine, teatro y literatura. Autor, con Jordi Balló de “La semilla inmortal. Los argumentos universales en el cine” y de “Yo ya he estado aquí. Ficciones de la repetición”. Autor, con Núria Bou, de “El tiempo del héroe. Épica y masculinidad en el cine de Hollywood” . '• Dr. Ivan Pintor.' Entre sus líneas de investigación principal se halla el estudio de la hermenéutica simbólica en el cine, la “iconología del intervalo” de Aby Warburg, Didi-Huberman y Agamben, el estudio del cine contemporáneo y el análisis del cómic y la ficción televisiva. Entre sus publicaciones recientes, destaca la colaboración en los libros: Todas las cartas (CCCB), Le Cinéma de Julio Medem (Publications de la Sorbonne), Fatih Akin (Festival de Gijón), Universo Lynch (Festival de Sitges), Terence Davies (Festival de San Sebastián), Robert Rossen (Nosferatu Libros) y Naomi Kawase (Filmoteca), Nuevo cine alemán y Vientos del Este (Festival de Gijón). '• Dr. Alan Salvadó''' su tesis doctoral versa sobre la representación del paisaje en el cine. Sus líneas de investigación se centran en la Teoría y Análisis del Cine Clásico y Moderno y la Estética del Cine y más concretamente la Estética del Paisaje trasladada al campo cinematográfico. Es miembro del Grupo de Investigación CRECI de la Universidad de Paris III y miembro del Grupo CINEMA en la Universidad Pompeu Fabra. Ha publicado textos sobre Abbas Kiarostami, Theo Angelopoulos, Gus Van Sant, y Sharon Lockhart. • Dra. Glòria Salvadó '''se doctoró con una tesis, de inminente publicación, sobre cine portugués contemporáneo, ámbito en el que es especialista. Sus líneas de investigación se centran en la narrativa audiovisual, las relaciones entre ficción televisiva y cinematográfica, y el cine europeo desde la modernidad. Ha publicado textos sobre Eric Rohmer, Pedro Costa o João César Monterio y es experta en la obra del cineasta catalán Joaquín Jordá. Actualmente prepara, junto a Fran Benavente, una publicación sobre la conspiración como motor narrativo de la ficción popular, desde el siglo XIX a la serialidad televisiva contemporánea. '•' Dr. Sergi Sánchez.' Sus investigaciones están orientadas hacia las nuevas tendencias del cine contemporáneo y a las mutaciones de la imagen bajo el nuevo paradigma de lo digital. Es autor de ''David Lean, la geografía de la emoción, Akira Kurosawa, el ruido y la furia, Tom DiCillo, el mago de Oz, Michael Winterbottomn, el orden del caos, Las variaciones Hartley ''y ''Las 100 películas clave de la ciencia-ficción. Ha colaborado en libros colectivos sobre Alain Resnais, Dario Argento, el cine fantástico australiano, el Nuevo Cine Americano, además de co-editar, junto a Pablo G. Polite, El sonido de la velocidad y co-escribir, junto a Jordi Costa, Terry Gilliam, el soñador rebelde. Coordinador local ' '• Para cuestiones docentes y del programa de estudios relacionadas con el Master Internacional en Estudios Cinematográficos: ' ' ''' '''Dr. Alan Salvadó: Despacho 52.931 (Edificio Roc Boronat) E-mail: alan.salvado@upf.edu Teléfonos: (+34) 93 542 24 95''' ' ' ' '• Para cuestiones administrativas relacionadas con el Master Internacional en Estudios Cinematográficos: ' ' ' '''Anna Teixidor / Núria Marjanet:' Despacho 52.907 (Edificio Roc Boronat) E-mails: master.dcom@upf.edu Teléfonos: (+34) 93 542 25 36 / (+34) 93 542 23 23 Fax: (+34) 93 542 23 28 Web del Departamento: http://www.upf.edu/decom/ Ubicación Universidad Pompeu Fabra Facultad de Comunicación Edificio Roc Boronat (Campus de la Comunicación-Poblenou) Calle Roc Boronat, 138 08018 Barcelona Tel.: (+34) 93 542 14 63 Fax: (+34) 93 542 24 49 Para más información: http://www.upf.edu/campus/es/comunicacio/rocboronat.html Informaciones prácticas ' '• Listado de los cursos de lengua española y catalana que pueden seguir los estudiantes en movilidad. En el siguiente link, los estudiantes en movilidad pueden encontrar información para matricularse en cursos de español o catalán. Se concretan el tipo de cursos, precios y modo de matricularse. http://www.upf.edu/spanishprogram/ El contacto via Email es: spanishprogram@upf.edu • Contactos de Residencias de Estudiantes: ''' RESA “Alojamiento y Servicios Universitarios” Information and reservation: Phone: (+34) 902 444 447 Fax:(+34) 93 218 32 50 e-mail: resa@resa.es “Ciutadella” Student Residence Pg. Pujades, 33-37 08018 Barcelona Phone: (+34) 93 394 32 00 | e-mail: ciutadella@resa.es “Campus del Mar” Student Residence Passeig Salvat Papasseit, nº4 08003 Barcelona Accommodations “Pius Font i Quer” Av. Carl Friedrich Gauss, 13 08860 Castelldefels (Barcelona) Phone: 902 444 447 | e-mail: piusfontiquer@resa.es Onix Residence Sardenya, 101-137. 08013 – Barcelona Phone: (+34) 932 666 100 | Fax: (+34) 932 666 101 e-mail:reservas.residenciaonix@icyesa.es website:www.residenciaonix.com/eng/ Àgora Residence Passeig dels Castanyers, 21. 08035 – Barcelona Phone: (+34) 93 166 90 00 | Fax: (+34) 93 166 90 99 e-mail: agorabcn@cett.es website: www.agorabcn.com/html/ang/index.html Poblesec Residence: Paral·lel Av., 101. 08012 Barcelona Tel (+34) 93 217 88 12 | Fax (+34) 93 416 08 45 website: http://www.melondistrict.com/en/home/ | e-mail: info@melondistrict.com Marina Residence: Sancho de Ávila, 22. 08018 Barcelona Tel (+34) 93 217 88 12 | Fax (+34) 93 416 08 45 website: http://www.melondistrict.com/en/home/ | e-mail: info@melondistrict.com 'Para obtener más información alrededor del alojamiento en Barcelona consultar la página web: ' http://www.upf.edu/international/living/accommodation.html#3 • '''Fotografías del Campus Universitario de Poble Nou donde se imparte el IMACS Category:Barcelona Category:University